


Endless Falls

by Kolie515



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Death of the characters gradually, Gen, Too many characters to all list them, assassinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie515/pseuds/Kolie515
Summary: Since the year 195 of the fourth era, in the lands of Skyrim, many people appear. Mages, Barbarians, Assassins, Archers, Warriors. Whoever they are, they are all linked to the legend of the dovahkiin. Will they be allies ? Enemies ? How many will survive this hardship ?
Kudos: 1





	Endless Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chutes éternelles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388474) by [Kolie515](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie515/pseuds/Kolie515). 



> In this fanfiction, I will create and adapt spells, like for example the wards which divide into two types : physical which block physical hits, and the magical wards which absorb spells. Also, you may notice that the structure of my sentences may look weird, and that's because I'm not english, so it's hard for me to translate my work.

First part: the legend

He was coming. From the far he was, he caught a look of a village's gates. They were big, but wooden-made. It proved that the village wasn't rich, and that the protection weren't optimal. It was risky, even more into the ruthless lands of Skyrim. He was exhausted, after almost twenty hours of moving constantly. He was called Tryths. Being from Cyrodill, the frost of this country was literally freezing him. He arrived at he doors. A guard called him.

“Welcome to Helgen, sir. You seem... tired. If you're looking for an inn, Vilod got one, just right here."

"Thanks, mumbled Tryths.”

It was really the only thing he was able to tell now. Thus, he went into the direction told by the guard, and found easily the inn even tired as he was. At the second he passed the door, he felt a change in the temperature, and almost by instinct, he went closer from the fire. He heard someone talk, but he was unable the understand the words said.

However, he lifted his head. A man was staring at him. Judging by his clothes, he was the innkeeper. Tryths looked at him, the eyes full of questions.

“Er, sir? Do you hear me? Are you all right? You seem to need to rest. Come in, take the door at your left and sleep as long as you need. You'll pay me once you'll be well-rested."

Tryths whispered a “yes” almost inaudible and plowed into the chamber. He didn't understand everything that Vilod said to him, but he was clever enough to guess that a chamber was offered to him temporarily. Once he was on the chamber, he collapse on the bed and fell asleep during a whole day.

***

When Tryths finally woke up, he began to panic. Where was he? Then, he remembered. He reached that village – what was its name? Ah, yes Helgen – and he slept. How long? He had no idea. He decided to leave. His chamber was really small, and hardly contained a bed and a wardrobe. From this wardrobe, he took his clothes and his steel sword. A nice blade. He left his chamber.

A pretty pleasurable calm reigned into the inn. This one was modest, and only had two chambers, including the one where he slept. The roof was very close. A huge fire, which took up half of the remaining space, burnt in the center of the building. Some chairs and a table were standing near the exit door. This inn was clearly showing how poor the whole village was.

He heard a voice behind him. He turned back and realized the innkeeper was talking to him. He was a rather young man, yet he seemed already weary. His life shouldn't be extraordinary, and he probably couldn't leave his inn, thus the way he earned money. Tryths wanted to answer, but he had to clear his throat before he could say even a single word.

“Hello, he said with a heavily hoarse voice. I suppose you're the innkeeper? Thanks for having hosted me."

"Don't mention it, Vilod retorted. You know, you looked exhausted yesterday. I just couldn't leave you outside."

"Nothing were forcing you, expect the human empathy. Sadly, more and more people seem to lose this quality. For letting me sleep here, I thank you sincerely. However, I need to eat."

"Of course! Stay here as long as you want. I think that if you're staying here all the day, and eat a launch and a dinner, it will cost you, let's say, thirty septims."

Tryths suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Hum, I actually don't have anything to pay you. I think I'm going to hunt, the woods are plentiful of game."

"Alright. Once you have finished, go see Ingrid. She could buy you furs for a fair price.”

Tryths felt relieved. Most of the people wouldn't have been that welcoming. He was very lucky to have found such a friendly village. Then, he decided that before hunting he should eat. He deserved it, and he didn't eat for two days. He could finally manage to ease the pain in his stomach. After such a long fast, it seemed like this meal was the best he had ever eaten. He dozed for some time close to the fireplace.

After some time, he woke up. He realized he had to go hunting fast if he ever wanted to catch some game – without facing wolves, or worse. When he exited the inn, he examined more the village. His first note was that only a few people were living here. Not more than thirty. Helgen was just a tiny hamlet, situated near the frontiers. However, Tryths could not understand why a village was built here. Each city, each village, even if it was a very small one, had it's importance. This place was probably under the influence of a nearby city, and should supply it. But why install Helgen here ? The only reason was the wealth of the woods. Perhaps Helgen was founded by a group of hunters. Or by blacksmiths. Many ore veins should stand nearby, as the foundations of the houses were mainly built from steel or iron. It was very unlikely that these materials were directly brought from the city.

Also, Tryths noticed that he was wrong. At first, he thought the village was poor, because the main gates were made out of wood. However, a tower was standing at the center of the village, and another one was being built. Helgen wasn't a poor village, only it was centered on harvesting resources for its hold. Thus, it was an excellent idea to search for resources, because these ones were the main focus of the village. Tryths took a heavy breath, and felt confident. After all, things were getting better.

His exile from Cyrodiil due to his beliefs exhausted him, and he feared that he would never find a welcoming home. But he was wrong. In reality, he found here in Skyrim a place of peace and tolerance. Soon, he could return to his activities. But before he had to hunt. He dedicated all his attention on this activity.

***

Tryths was satisfied. After four hours of hunting, he was coming back to Helgen with three elk's furs and one pair of antlers. Normally, this would worth about fifteen septims. However, knowing the activities of the village and how it was far from any city, he expected to sell it for thirty septims. He then thought of his future life. What was he going to do ? He would pay his debts, but where go next ? He couldn't just leave and travel to where he intended to go at first. It wasn't that simple. Thinking about all of this, he headed for the village's gates. Sun began to set, and he had to haste if his wanted to deal with Ingrid before she closes her shop. He went faster, and soon reached the wooden gates. Tryths then saw the guard having a conversation with what seemed to be a vagrant. He listened to what they were saying.

“I don't understand what you're doing here, said the guard.” Tryths was worried, mainly because the voice of the guard was revealing scariness. “If you don't have anything to say, and anything to do, I suggest you to leave."

"Leave ? But why, retorted the outsider. You know, I'm not going to leave now that my meal has arrived."

"We have an inn if you're hungry, but stop wasting my time !” The guard began to be annoyed by this outsider. Clearly, he was not pleased by the situation.

"YOU are my meal, idiot !”

On these words, the outsider attacked the guard, jumped over him, pressed one of his hands over the mouth of the guard, and with the other one, he lifted his head while he was plunging his mouth on the neck of the guard. Tryths realized too late that a vampire was standing in front of him. This one just finished to slain the poor guard. Tryths knew the only mistake the guard made was his carelessness, and he intended not to face a similar fate. Almost without any doubt, he dropped his furs on the ground, unsheathed his steel sword and rushed on the vampire. However, this one was alerted by the sound, and turned over just in time to dodge the attack.

“Oh, it seems the main course has arrived", teased the vampire.

"It's over. I hope you enjoyed your meal, because that was the last one !”

Tryths didn't wait any seconds after that. He slashed, aiming the shoulder of his foe. But the vampire saw it coming, and created a physical ward to counter the attack. Then, he took advantage of the staggering caused by his ward on Tryths to concentrate and begin absorb the life essence of his enemy. But, as he was completely focused on that, he couldn't manage to dodge the next attack of Tryths. According the vampire's facial expression, Tryths guessed that he didn't take many hits in his life. The imperial touched the stomach of the vampire, hoping to hit a lung, sadly as his life was absorbed, his hit reached the vampire higher than Tryths expected, and only dealt a minor injury.

Both of Tryths and the vampire were exhausted, thus they took a second to get a grip on themselves. Tryths was thinking at full speed. If the vampire received a another hit, he would certainly be unable to fight for a few seconds, and could he slain easily. But his enemy was focusing, so he probably was charging a magical attack. It was not fully ready, and this meant that the vampire was unable to block any hit. Tryths focused all his strength in his arm. He knew he was too far to reach the vampire in time, yet if he managed to throw his blade correctly, he could win.

He placed all of his hope in this insane plan. By a quick movement, he threw his sword as accurate as he could. Seeing that, the vampire panicked and canceled his attack, then attempted to create a ward in order to make the blade ricochet, but he didn't have the time to do so. All he was able to make was a tiny barrier, that exploded when the sword hit it. The blade put itself on the collar bone of the vampire.

The next moment, this one collapsed on the ground. Tryths had won. He was so tired. His blade was unusable now, as it just spilled a vampire's blood, it could be infected, and it was more careful to burn it. With the corpses of the vampire and the guard. Panting, Tryths passed the village's gates. Many people were surprised : his clothes were covered with blood, and he had himself multiples open veins. The inhabitants began to ask him what was happening, so he explained the situation as clearly as he could, and said that it was better to burn everything in order to prevent any risk of infection. The villagers went to do so. Once their task was finished, they told Tryths that he could stay at the inn, and an antidote would be delivered to him quickly.

When he mentioned his debts and the furs he let outside, the villagers reassured him ; killing a vampire exempted him of any debt. At first, Tryths hesitated, willing to not exploit these people's generosity, but finally accepted. After all, he saved the village from an attack. He prevented other deaths. He deserved to stay here, at least one more day. What could possibly prevent him from doing so ? His trip was only beginning, and he needed to sleep. He went to the inn, crossed the door, and sit near the fireplace. The end of the day came very quickly. He ate, drank the antidote, sold his furs, and then went to sleep.

When Tryths woke up, he realized he had no sword. How was he going to deal with that issue ? Skyrim's lands were merciless, and without any blade he would not go far. After exiting his room – a room which a began to accustom – he saw a wonderful glass sword on the counter of the inn. He approached, and realized the weapon was enchanted. That was exactly the type of sword he needed ! But could he get it ? It was obvious the innkeeper owned it, and Tryths couldn't just take the blade like that. And he wasn't really confident about asking to get it. The villagers had already done so much for him, he didn't wanted to abuse them. The imperial was thinking of that when Vilod talked to him.

“You're awake ?” Tryths shuddered, as he didn't expect anyone to talk to him. “You can see on the counter my gift for you. It's a very unique weapon. It can obliterate anyone with elemental damages of fire, frost or lightning. Sometimes even the three at the same time. It's an enchantment worthy of the dunmer wizards of Morrowind, so I hope you will honor it. After all that's a weapon fitting the needs of a vampire hunter like you !” Vilod began to laugh.

“I thank you gladly, friend. You have done so much for me. Now, it's time for me to leave."

"Already ?” Vilod seemed disappointed.

“Sadly. I need to travel to Folpertuis, and it's a long way."

"Folpertuis ? But that's a village of miners. Surely you deserve more than that."

"It's not my final destination, which is secret, but only a crossing point."

"I see. Could you at least tell me your name ?”

Tryths smiled. Nothing was preventing him form doing it. It was not simply giving his name that would make him recognized. And who would even know him in the first place ? He was just a cultist, chased from his home because of his faith to the deadra. These villagers had been so kind, he felt like he had to pay them back. After a very short moment of hesitation, he answered :

“Tryths."

"Well, it has been a pleasure Tryths. Whoever you might be, know that Helgen owe you."

"I think you clearly payed your debt. Goodbye Vilod. May you find fortune over the years !”

On these words, Tryths left the inn, then the village. Now, he just needed to reach the shrine of the deadra he was worshiping : Peryite. A khajiit named Kesh was known to keep the place. Thus, he just needed to meet his fellow worshiper, and continue his activities. Revived with a new energy, and a powerful blade, he left Helgen, confident.


End file.
